Pokémon Paradise
The Pokémon Paradise (Japanese: ポケモンパラダイス Pokémon Paradise), commonly referred to as simply Paradise (Japanese: パラダイス Paradise), is a location near Post Town in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, established by the . The location becomes accessible after completing the first dungeon. Initially, it only contains the Passerby Post and a signboard. This is also where all of the recruited Pokémon stay, with the exception of , , , , , , and , who stay in Post Town. As the story progresses, the player will be able to expand land, play mini-games, rank up and place facilities. Paradise Rank The Paradise Rank is increased by earning Paradise Points which are earned by completing job requests. The player can start earning Paradise Points after opens up shop. Increasing this rank will give the player access to more facilities, increase the bag size limit and gives the player a variety of items and materials. Utilities Passerby Post Available when Pokémon Paradise becomes accessible. This is where the player can deposit s which saves other fainted players through instead of manually rescuing them like in previous games. House Built by after defeating him in Hazy Pass. This is where the player and partner Pokémon wake up the next morning after a mission, where the game usually asks to save. Other than that, it serves no significant purpose. After a certain amount of progression into the game, the house can be redecorated by Gurdurr. Request/Bulletin Board After completing Hazy Pass for the first time, will show the player the Request Board. Requests and various missions are posted here. It updates with new jobs after returning from a dungeon. Deposit Box Available after completing Hazy Pass for the first time, Quagsire will place a box like the one in Post Town. It replaces the functions of Kangaskhan Storage and Felicity/Duskull Bank. This box is also placed next to the Kecleon Shop. Like in the original Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games, items are collective and are grouped based on item type rather than being individual items. Materials and Treasure Chests are stored separately. Request Gates After completing Hazy Pass for the first time, a gate will have been built on the right side of the Paradise Center. It opens up after talking to for a job. When it's open, the player is unable to leave Paradise Center. It can be closed by canceling the job request. After has opened up his shop, a second gate will appear on the left side of the Paradise Center. It functions exactly the same as the first gate except it only works for challenge jobs. Challenge Request/Bulletin Board After completing a job request after Victini having opened up his shop, this board will appear here. One job request later it will be available for use. Generally, harder jobs will be posted here. Only one Pokémon can go on a mission here. However, when accessed through Local Wireless in Companion Mode up to three other players can join. Utilities only in Companion Mode Due to Post Town being off limits in Companion Mode these shops are moved to Paradise instead and are found at the center of the plaza. and are talking to each other. Glorious Gold Here the player can exchange Gold Bars for Poké ( 555) or rare items. Gift Shop Here the player can buy gifts that can be given to enemy Pokémon in dungeons to recruit them. Box Buster Here the plyer can open Treasure Boxes for 150 Poké. Shops Request Counter After completing Hazy Pass for the first time, Azumarill will be here to accept mission requests and open the Request Gate. Job notes can be stored, accepted, canceled and deleted here. The job list can also be viewed from the main menu. Unlike in previous Mystery Dungeon games, the player can only go on one mission at a time even if they are located in the same dungeon. Quagsire Assembly After completing Hazy Pass for the first time, Quagsire will open up shop here, selling items like Kecleon's Shop. After completing Desolate Canyon, he replaces the function of in the previous games, removing and adding members of the team for dungeon exploration. A list of recruited Pokémon with the stats and other information can be found here. Recruited Pokémon can also be released here. Scraggy's Savvy Moves Unlocked after completing Desolate Canyon for the first time. Acting as the Move Deleter and Move Reminder for this game, changes the Pokémon's moves. Gurdurr Crew Unlocked after completing another job request after obtaining a Sturdy Vine for Gurdurr. Gurdurr, using materials, will prepare new land in Pokémon Paradise, build new facilities or redecorate the house and the facilities. There are eight areas that can be prepared and designed into four different designs. The chosen design can also be changed afterwards. V-Wheel After he comes crashing into the earth, opens this shop out of thin air where the V-Wave of the day can be changed, if won. It is a spinner with five spaces, Victini's face occupying one space. The game is won if it lands on Victini's face. A set amount of Poké (1,000, 2,500, 5,000 or 7,777) can be bet to increase the chances of winning by adding more of Victini's faces. The wheel can be spun daily. When the game is won, the V-Wave can be changed into any type. The menu displays the and marks the best types based on the moves of the Pokémon on-team. V-Wave This is a weather effect associated by type introduced in exclusive to Gates to Infinity. It automatically changes daily but can be changed by playing 's game. Pokémon or their moves corresponding to the day's type are powered up through the effects of the V-Wave. There are three standard effects highlighted in yellow in-game and two more that change daily. V-Wavecast After completing a number of job requests, a signboard will be placed by . Shortly after, Victini will have crashed and opened up his shop. The sign will be gone; however, the V-Wavecast can also be viewed by talking to Victini. V-Wavecast is a weather forecast for the V-Wave. The V-Wave type and its separate effects of the day and ten following days can be viewed here. Shops Berries and Seeds Like the title suggests, this shop sells berries and seeds. It also buys berries and seeds at 1.5× the normal price. If the normal price is an odd number, the higher price will be rounded down. Prize Palace Instant Tickets This part of the shop replaces the Recycle Shop from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Prize Tickets are acquired through other means, except for Prism Tickets which aren't available in the game. Unlike Silver and Gold Rank unlocking Silver and Gold Tickets, respectively, the first and second upgrade of the shop unlock the ability to use these. Scratch Tickets For the price of 100, the player can get a scratch ticket. This utilizes the Touch Screen. Scratching off two stars wins a regular prize and three stars wins a better prize. There are six spaces, four of which contain stars. Random Tickets For the price of 100 each, a maximum of ten Mini Random Tickets can be bought daily. The results announcing a win or a loss are released the following day. Detour Guide This shop informs the player which floors have detours as the player gets to a new floor in-dungeon. After the first upgrade, a Detour List will appear in the menu which lists all the detours for dungeons that the player has previously visited as well as the method of entry. After the second upgrade, the shop will begin selling the keys used for detours for 1650. Swap Shop Items in the Deposit Box can be traded here for other items. Items can also be obtained here in return for "various". For example, one of four different items need to be traded in order to obtain one Prize Ticket. Item list Elite Boutique As the description suggests, items can be bought here for higher and lower prices than at other shops. The selection of items changes daily. Upon upgrading, rarer items can be bought here. After a certain amount of days have passed, the shop will hold a sale for a few days after which the shop owner will leave and the facility closes. The only thing left to do after this is to remove it. Oodles of Orbs Like the title suggests, this shop sells orbs. It also buys orbs at 1.5× the normal price. If the normal price is an odd number, the higher price will be rounded down. Fields Berries and Seeds specific to each field can be planted here. After a few days, the player can harvest more of the specific berry or seed. However, the player can occasionally find other items instead of the planted one. Dojos Moves specific to each dojo can be trained here, increasing power, PP and accuracy. Daily, 100 can be charged to train moves. Alternatively a manual can be used as many times a day as desired. This facility is always attended by a Pokémon corresponding to the dojo type. In Post Town, a Travelling Sales-mon opens up a temporary dojo for a few days that hasn't been built yet. Others Sunken Treasure Run by , this is a mini-game where the player collects black, blue and red treasure chests by tilting the 3DS. Touching a or a rock deducts one treasure chest starting with black chests. Unlike Treasure Boxes, they are opened upon obtaining. The game can be played daily. Beartic Slide Run by , this is a mini-game where the player flicks pucks on the Touch Screen into a hole on the upper screen. Beartic charges 100 per game. It has a time limit of one minute. Three types of pucks appear in the mini-game: Big-(50 points), Middle-(30 points) and Small-(10 points) size pucks. Ten high score records are kept. While in-game, three different power-up chips appear: double the points, continuous big pucks, and a bigger hole. These power-ups last ten seconds. Prizes include various items in exchange for 1,000, 2,000 and 2,500 points. Prizes differ after won. Diggers' Den Run by , who has a random chance of showing up in Paradise, this facility allows the player to fund Drilbur's excavation. Drilbur will bring back varying amounts of each day until he finds a dungeon underground. The player can choose to have Drilbur dig 10, 50, or 100 feet at a time, paying 100, 500, or 1000 respectively. The dungeons found in the Diggers' Den cannot be accessed any other way and are called Treasure Trove. The number of variations of the Treasure Trove is believed to be four, depending on which type of land Drilbur excavates. Music Paradise Run by , all the background music tracks in-game including the DLC tracks can be played here, similar to Sky Jukebox of Explorers of Sky. Meloetta will only appear once the Bittercold is defeated. The music will keep playing while in Pokémon Paradise. As the player increases their Paradise Rank, more music will become available to play in Pokémon Paradise. Some songs can only obtained through purchasing a DLC dungeon, these songs in the DLC packs are all from previous Pokémon Mystery Dungeon installments (except for the Adventure Squad games). There are also some tracks that cannot be obtained, but appear in the game's code (and the unused DLC code). There is a total of 102 tracks (or 126, if all DLC is purchased) during normal gameplay. However, there are 9 extra tracks in Music Paradise that are hidden and can't be obtained by any means. Also, there are 75 unused DLC tracks that cannot be obtained without hacking. Additionally, there are 24 duplicates of dlc025 (from dlc026 to dlc050), and 46 duplicates of dlc051 (from dlc052 to dlc094, and dlc097 to dlc100). Including unused and hidden tracks, there is a total of 111 (or 211, if counting all DLC tracks). Errors * When checking the amount of Materials Needed, the Menu will say "Materials for Coloring Fields" when "Materials for Painting Facilities" is clicked. In other languages References Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity locations de:Pokémon-Paradies es:Paraíso Pokémon fr:Pokéden ja:ポケモンパラダイス zh:寶可夢樂園